The Administration and Statistics Core's objective continues to be to coordinate and facilitate interactions between this program project's cores and projects. This core will also provide efficient, responsible, and reliable administration of the project with regard to all budgetary matters and communication among program participants. In addition, this core will provide program project investigators with the consulting services of M. Claire Royston, MD, a collaborator with expertise in experimental design, statistical analysis, and image analysis, and Lilian S. Murray, PhD, who has collaborated on our studies of associations between Alzheimer's disease (AD) and IL-1 genotypes and will now serve as our statistical consultant with particular expertise in genetic epidemiological statistics. The Administration and Statistics Core's collating, and processing all budget information from cores and projects and preparing and distributing budget reports to each core director and project principal investigator; 2) manage the grant by facilitating necessary interactions among grants management officials at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, the National Institute of Aging (NIA), the Institute for Neurological Sciences in Glasgow, and the Imperial College School of Medicine in London; 3) maintain updated records of biographical sketches, investigator and director functions and status, and resources and environment, as well as request and assemble quarterly reports on progress achieved toward project and core aims: 4) prepare the budgets for the yearly progress report for NIA; 5) make all arrangements for all meetings of program participants; 6) coordinate the flow of information collected by the projects and cores for communication to appropriate program personnel; and 7) provide statistical expertise for the design and interpretation of experiments